joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Astroton
The''' Astroton is a Twelfth Generation Knightmare constructed for Thomas the Echidna's personal use. Its armor is primarily ocean blue & silver. It has a superb Landspinner Propulsion System. It is a close-combat Knightmare, so small Knightmares have no match for this strong Knightmare. It has some long-ranged armament, but because of Thomas' preferences, he relies much on close combat. Astroton's upgrade Knightmare Frame, called '''Ultitron, is a Twelfth Generation Transformable Knightmare constructed for Thomas' personal use. Its color theme has changed, switching from ocean blue & silver into navy blue & gold. Its Landspinner Propulsion System is now upgraded, being able to traverse most harsh terrain with ease. Its new feature is that it can be transformed into an unusual aerosubmarine. Development 'Astroton' It possesses a Druid System which plots the probable movements of enemy units and the trajectories of incoming enemy projectiles. As a close-combat-type Knightmare, it has its own Astral Mace, its melee weapon. Its secret weapon is the Astro Cosmic Magnum. To activate it, the Astroton's Astro Blasters retract from the Astroton's back and assembles itself, to form a large cannon on its chest. Its firepower is much more erratic, like the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon. The Astroton has its own equipped Integrated Float System for sustained flight. It has a large Slash Harken on its left arm. Its Slash Harken is different from any Knightmare, because of its size and capability. Almost all Knightmares uses Slash Harken for stabbing attacks, but the Astroton uses its Slash Harken to ensnare an enemy Knightmare & uses the Astro Cosmic Magnum's erratic firepower for a fast O.H.K., but it is rarely used. If it doesn't requip its Astral Mace in time, it has a back-up weapon. It has its own personal P.U.N.C.H. Metal Gloves, with metal spikes on top. It also has an Atomic Missile Unit on its right arm. 'Ultitron' It retains its predecessor's Druid System, which plots the probable movements of enemy units and the trajectories of incoming enemy projectiles. Its melee weapon called the Astral Mace is upgraded into the heavy and powerful Ceres Hammer. Its collateral damage is high, enabling it to shatter large boulders into pieces. Its Astro Cosmic Magnum is upgraded into the more destructive and erratic Space Judgment Magnum, which is formed by assembling two large Ceres Cannons mounted on the shoulders. It retains its Macro Slash Harken on its left arm. In addition, it has another Macro Slash Harken located in the same area. Ultitron's defense has increased from Astroton's, but resulted to an increase in weight. It was able to withstand an attack from Hellaton's Hades Axe. It still retains its P.U.N.C.H. Metal Gloves. Since Ultitron already has its superweapon, its Atomic Missile Unit was replaced with a Radiation Wave Missile Unit. Specifications 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''One *'Height: 6.90 meters *'Weight: '''12.73 metric tons *'Power Source: 'Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Aquatic Core (Refined Seaborcite) 'DESIGN FEATURES *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *SEMP Emitter (used to perfect the Astro Cosmic Magnum and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Zephyr System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System 'ARMAMENT *1x arm-mounted Macro Slash Harken *4x shoulder-and-back-mounted Astro Blasters (they assemble to form the Astro Cosmic Magnum) *1x Astral Mace (melee weapon) *1x arm-mounted Atomic Missile Units *2x shoulder-mounted Factspheres Category:Knightmares Category:Weaponry Category:Technology Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations